


Prove It

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blame Jack, Explicit Smut, F/M, First Time, Nine Finishes it, Rose started it, Seriously Explicit Smut, Smut that leads to romance, Thank Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: When Jack drags the Doctor into a bragging contest, it seemed like a typical ‘my horse is bigger than your horse’ banter. It’s all fun and games, until Rose challenges the Doctor to prove his moves are far superior like he says. Any ego would want to defend its reputation, and the Doctor has the biggest ego in the multiverse.(Smut only occurs between 9/Rose)





	1. Chapter 1

“There you two are!” The Doctor shook his head in exasperation when he came into the library. He’d been all over their usual haunts in the ship, trying to find Jack and Rose to let them know he’d fixed the materialization circuits. The pool room, beach room, Stone Courtyard (Rose’s favorite place to paint her nails and read), Galley, wardrobe, liquor cellar, and game room had all been empty. He’d been delaying checking their rooms, out of fear he’d hear or smell something that would set his jealousy ablaze. Not that he had a right to he jealous, as even though Rose had broken up with Mickey, she’d made no obvious signals that she wanted him. “Been lookin’ all over for you.”    
  
“Been here all morning!” Jack grinned from his pink, glittery poof by the fire and launched a kernel of popcorn across the room. The Doctor watched it arch gracefully and land in Rose’s mouth. He blinked in surprise to find she was reclining practically upside down in his favorite chair, legs up and over the back, book in hand, and head dangling over the cushion so her ponytail brushed the floor. “That’s ten!” That’s when he noticed the mess of popcorn from all of Jack’s failed shots. What the hell were his crazy companions up to now?   
  
“Ten out of thirty! You bet you could get half, ‘nd ya didn’t. You’re on dish duty rest of the week.” Rose closed her book, as she beamed. Jack huffed, and she looked over at the Doctor, who looked like he was standing on the ceiling from this angle. “How’s repairs comin’, Doctor?” She tossed her book on twenty-second century entertainment aside, and realized she had been caught in his favorite chair, which was totally off bounds by some unspoken rule.    
  
“All done.”   
  
She lowered her hands to the floor and kicked her legs back over her body to land on her bare feet on the rug. As she shook off the blood rush, Rose vaguely registered the odd noise Jack made. Her focus was on the sinfully gorgeous and completely unattainable man in leather who looked nonplussed about the scattering of popcorn around his favorite chair. To her surprise, he wasn’t focusing on her, but at Jack, with an expression she couldn’t define in any words except a warning. “What?”    
  
“Jack’s imaginin’ you puttin’ your ankles behind your ears.” The Doctor normally avoided scanning his companions thoughts unless it was an emergency. He also usually needed skin to skin contact to get clear readings, but Jack had broadcasted that image so loudly, he was sure every telepath in three hundred light years saw it. He did feel a bit more pleased that the underlying emotions of the images meant the Time Agent hadn’t managed to seduce Rose yet. Kicking the popcorn aside, he made his way to his chair and flopped down, enjoying the way the well worn, stuffed leather relaxed his tense muscles.    
  
“Hey! Stay out of my head!”    
  
“Learn to shield better!”    
  
“Keep on dreamin’, Harkness.” Rose snorted, as she threw a pillow from the sofa at him and flopped down. “You’ll never get to find out if ‘m that flexible.” Oh, the Doctor had no doubt she was, because he’d witnessed her execute some extremely tantalizing displays of her flexibility in some of their harrowing escapes. He had never been one for harboring fantasies about his companions, but Rose was different. The Doctor didn’t know why, couldn’t explain it, but from the instant he’d looked in her eyes, he’d been falling harder than he’d ever felt in his lives.    
  
“You don’t know what you’re missing.” Jack preened, flashing Rose a smile that may have won her over if she wasn’t completely gone for the Doctor, who was watching their exchange with surprising silence. The way those entrancing oceans he called eyes bounced between them, reminded Rose of a tennis official. “I’m the reason six different positions are banned in the Jutara system.”    
  
“You’re so full of it.” Rose rolled her eyes, but honestly she wouldn’t be surprised if he was. She’d once watched him walk into a pleasure house on Pyrom Beta and emerge six hours later with money the workers had paid him. Still, she had no interest in Jack that way. She had no interest in anyone but the Doctor, who, despite his proclamations of knowing how to ‘dance’, had never once even so much as batted an eye at the women who threw themselves at him, much less her or spoken of any of his previous escapades in that area. “Next you’re gonna claim you taught Casanova his tricks.”    
  
“Well...”    
  
“Actually that was me.” Rose blinked in shock as the Doctor folded his hands behind his head and smirked. “Ran across him when I was about two hundred or so. Poor bloke couldn’ tell a nipple from an ant bite, ‘til I helped him out.” The sheer smug way he sneered at Jack made Rose’s mouth go a bit dry at the idea. “Then again, he couldn’ quite master all my tricks. Some things jus’ can’ be done without a respiratory bypass ‘nd superior stamina.” For half an instant, those icy orbs locked onto hers, and if had been any man besides the Doctor, she’d have sworn it was an invitation.    
  
“Oh, I highly doubt that. From what we learned at the Time Agent Academy, Time Lords thought themselves above such base urges.” Jack retorted with a snort as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “And they never mingled outside their species.” Rose barely glanced at him, too shocked as she was by the Doctor’s implications that he had not only ‘danced’, but he’d ‘danced’ with humans. Maybe that gleam in his eye, the words she had longed to read into at Downing Street or the implications that he could ‘show his moves’ had the meanings she’d fantasized about.   
  
“I’ve always been a rebel.” The Doctor shrugged, wondering briefly if the wide eyed look of shock on Rose’s face was curiosity or disbelief or distaste. He realized that he was probably saying more than he ever should in front of her, just in the off chance she could ever possibly reciprocate his feelings. “Not sayin’ ‘m like you, Jack. I don’t jump anythin’ with a pulse that consents.” He flicked his gaze back to the defrocked Captain, in an effort to quell the effect just looking at Rose had begun to have on him in recent months.    
  
“Sounds like empty boasts to me.” He rolled his eyes as Jack laughed and flashed a wink at Rose. “If your flying skills reflect on your abilities in the sack, well, I’m sure your partners weren’t exactly satisfied.” He heard Rose’s sharp intake of breath, but reigned himself in from looking at her. The idiot male ape was preening as he flashed a ‘shots fired’ smirk and crossed his arms.    
  
It was an obvious assault to any man’s ego, and the Doctor had the largest in the universe. He knew he shouldn’t rise to the jab, shouldn’t accept the challenge, but he couldn’t stand the look on the man’s face as victory sparked in his eyes. “Oh I fly my TARDIS jus’ as well as I perform in the bedroom. I make it known where I intend to go, but if I end up somewhere else, I don’ leave until the job is done.” Rose’s swallow was audible, and he couldn’t keep his gaze from shifting to her. She was staring at him, fingers bunched in her shirt, cheeks flushed and eyes practically burning. “‘Nd I never do a job by half.” He knew he shouldn’t be thinking, be hoping that her expression was one of interest.    
  
“I dunno, that chicken you cooked last night was only half done.” Jack laughed, but Rose was finding it difficult to get her tongue to work and join in the banter. “When’s the last time you’ve even been in bed with someone? Five hundred, six hundred years? I’m sure your skills are way to rusty to even compare to mine!” She heard the words, but it took a second to process them. Rose was too distracted by the Doctor now. Oh, yes, she’d harbored fantasies of her own, but hearing him so openly boast and try to one up Jack was making them suddenly more tangible.    
  
Rose found her eyes following the path of his fingers as the Doctor unlatched his hands from behind his had to stare nonchalantly at his nails. They had experience with a woman’s body. Would they be soft and teasing, tracing the curve of her breasts with a touch so light it was like a breath? Would they be firm and confident, expertly locating each hidden spot on her body that made her melt, much as they knew exactly how to work the controls of his ship? “About two hundred years, bu’ I was a bit busy fightin’ in a war ‘nd savin’ the universe from annihilation.” Two hundred years since those lips had pressed against the bare expanses of a stomach, ghosting down to close over the soft folds- “but, with my brilliant brain, all the skills are still there.”    
  
“You sure it even still works? Hang on, do you even have a-“    
  
“Humans evolved to look Time Lord, Jack. So what do you think?!” Rose felt her tongue dart out to dampen her lips, even as the Doctor’s curled along his own. She was glad he had turned his face back to Jack, because his profile was so stunning. Was his jaw sensitive? Would he wrap those delicious lips around her neck if she licked him just there, where his earlobe curved away from his head. “And before you question my size, well, you’ve seen my hands. They’re bigger than yours.”    
  
“Size doesn’t matter if you don’t have the rhythm.”    
  
“Rhythm and Stamina are something every Time Lord could pride themselves in, myself included. Everything humans do, Time Lords do better by a million.”    
  
“Prove it, Doctor. ” Rose heard the words stun the men, and four blue eyes flicked over at her in shock. Why were they looking at her like she’d grown a second head?  “You say you’re superior. Well, prove it.” It wasn’t until the Doctor’s jaw literally dropped open and Jack choked on the popcorn he’d just popped in his mouth that Rose realized the words came from her. The silence in the room was thick, vibrating with the challenge she’d just thrown. Her already warm face burned hotter, as she realized she had spoken the words aloud.    
  
“Are you serious?” The Doctor felt a bit dumbstruck at the challenge that had fallen off of Rose’s lips. He drew in a breath, testing the air as he leaned forward to see if there was any hint of teasing in her eyes. Arousal pheromones were saturating the air, coming off of Rose in heady waves that made his mouth water and his hearts pound. They were the most intoxicating things he’d ever smelled, and the idea that they were for him, because of him, seemed too enchanting to be true. “You’re jokin’, right Rose?” She had to be. There was no way she was interested in him that way. She couldn’t be, could she?    
  
“Absolutely not jokin’, Time Lord.” Rose’s voice was still vibrant with her challenge, but the Doctor could hear the slight nervousness mingling in the husky contralto octaves that normally heralded her preparing for a fight. “Prove. It.” The two words were individually spoken, her supple lips accentuating each one so precisely it made his skin tingle.    
  
“You want me to prove my skills to you?” The Doctor was pleased his emotions weren’t affecting his own speaking. The question sounded far more curious and amused than his disbelief and eager anticipation. Oh he’d fantasized so many times about yanking her away from whatever pompous, moronic pretty boy had flirted with her and dragging her to the sanctum of his bedroom, laying Rose Tyler on his bed and making love to her so thoroughly that he spoiled her desire to ever touch another man. “You want, no, you’re willin’ to have sex with me?”    
  
“Doctor,  she’d be willing to bring you your favorite beer, on her knees, naked if you asked.” Honestly, the Doctor had momentarily forgotten Jack was in the room until he spoke. “Rose is in lov-“    
  
“One more word, Jack, ‘nd I’ll smother you in your sleep.” Rose pointed at Jack, but couldn’t rip her gaze away from the oceanic storms that had frozen her in place. The Doctor didn’t need to know just how deeply she felt for him to do this. He just needed to know she was willing, longing to feel his lips and fingers on her skin.    
  
“You seriously want this, Rose?” The Doctor’s Adams apple bobbed as he visibly swallowed, and she swore there was a flicker of something dark in his gaze. It wasn’t a dangerous type of dark, but more of a blink of doubt, of him searching for an excuse. Yet, he never looked away, and Rose wasn’t sure if she was drowning in those eyes or if she was holding her breath. “We shouldn’t-“   
  
“Don’ let your mouth write a check your body can’ cash, Doctor.” Rose’s words sounded more confident than she felt. She should let him take the out, back away, laugh this off as if it never happened. What if he didn’t want her, didn’t find her attractive, worse, worthy of something so intimate.    
  
“Gauntlet thrown, Doc! Time to put up or shut up!” Rose hurled the remaining pillow on the sofa at Jack without looking.    
  
“Right now? You want to do this right here and now?” The Doctor’s voice had taken on a new edge, and it made Rose tremble. Gone was the playful, but arrogant boastful tone. His questions were just above a whisper, low, thick with a gravely, open invitation. His tempting lips pulled up in a smirk for a breath, before he parted them to graze his tongue along them. He broke their lingering stare to look at hers, and Rose realized she had bitten her lower lip into her mouth. When he met her eyes again, the Doctor’s pupils were dark with desire and intent, and Rose realized that he was picking up that gauntlet to meet her challenge. She swore her heart leapt from her chest.    
  
“I don’t really do audiences, so as soon as we make it to a locked bedroom.” Rose blinked as the Doctor was suddenly towering over her, and his cool fingers had seized both of her forearms. In a breath, he’d hauled her to her feet, taking her right hand in his left.    
  
“Find somethin’ to amuse yourself Jack.” The Doctor chuckled, as he ghosted a thumb over Rose’s knuckles. He really shouldn’t be doing this, because she didn’t feel the same way he did. He didn’t deserve this after all the horrors he’d seen and done, but he knew that some parts of him were selfish, and if this was his one chance to have Rose Tyler, to be the reason she drowned in pleasure, was driven to thoughtless, breathless ecstasy, well, he wasn’t going to pass it up. “We’re gonna be a few hours.”    
  
Rose yelped in surprise as she was lifted in the air and tossed over the Doctor’s shoulder without preamble. She clung to the back of his jacket, as he carried her towards the door. Jack grinned wickedly at her, and mouthed ‘You’re Welcome!’ And then the library door schnicked shut, and she was at the mercy of the Last of the Time Lords.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Rose found herself being lowered to her feet, she wasn’t surprised to see that it was in front of her bedroom door. What did surprise her, however, was that the Doctor was looking at the door directly across from it like it was the most intense mathematical problem in the universe. The door hadn’t been there when she’d first chosen her room, but it had appeared shortly after Utah. She had tried the handle once or twice the first few weeks, but finding it locked, never gave it another thought. The TARDIS often rearranged rooms and hallways, seemingly at random to Rose, but probably for some necessary purpose known only to the ship and the Doctor. “It’s always locked.” She wondered briefly if he was about to back out of their battle.    
  
The Doctor stared at his door, wondering if he should open it and let Rose see just a sliver of how he felt. He’d told himself, when he first requested the TARDIS move his room from the deep bowels near the cloister room, that it was so he could hear her if she had nightmares on his rare sleep nights. Her bedroom was close enough to the console room, galley, and library that on the other nights, her whimpers and cries carried easily. That was a lie. The truth was his nightmares didn’t plague him as strongly when her scent wafted under his door. He drew in a breath, wondering how she would react to knowing he’d moved his room here, and also because he could fulfill his deepest erotic fantasy of having her naked in his bed. Rose didn’t have to know that his most cherished fantasy was her falling asleep and waking up in it every day, as their bed.    
  
“I know.” He raised his hand to a panel that had appeared above the knob, casting an odd glance at her, then over his shoulder at her door, then back to the panel. Those burning oceans dragged over her body, and Rose could visibly see a decision being made. She didn’t know what, but then that smirk he’d worn in the library was back. He pressed his palm flat on the panel, and the door swung inward. “It’s my bedroom.” His voice was low in her ead, almost like he was confessing a cherished secret as his hand went flat against her lower back to guide her in.    
  
“Doctor, why is your room across from mine? It wasn’ there at first.”   
  
“Does it matter?”   
  
“Obviously or you wouldn’ answer with a question?”    
  
“Fine. I moved it in case you ever need me on my weekly sleep nights. Saves the TARDIS from wakin’ me up, ‘nd me runnin’ down thirty corridors to check on you.” It was only a partial lie, but he couldn’t exactly tell the Rose the truth. He didn’t want to risk her knowing the truth. This was just sex for her, and he could accept that. So the Doctor let her take in his room, as he turned to close the door and lock it.    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose felt a thrill that the Doctor had moved his room for her sake, but she tried not to read into it. While he typed at the panel, she took in the space around her. It was a large room, nearly as big as the console room, but not as bare. It was more like a handful of smaller rooms had been mushed together, with odd half walls separating each section, or overfull bookcases forming niches at random. There was a work table close to the door on her right, covered in a mess of spare parts, clear screens projecting holograms of TARDIS console parts, and crumpled up blue prints.    
  
To her immediate left was what looked like a wooden counter with an olive green, military looking, single burner stove that had a dented, plain silver kettle on it. There was a strange silver helmet on it, with circular etchings she recognized as Gallifreyan, but it was being used to hold a scrambled mess of individually wrapped tea bags, sugar packets, and little, plastic pots of cream. The dark wooden back of a bookshelf formed a barrier, and stepping even with it, Rose found what looked like a classical, gentleman’s study.    
  
There was a large, mahogany desk with a ginormous leather chair behind it, and the top was oddly organized with stacks of paper, wooden picture frames, and a silver cup that held what could only be older versions of his sonic screwdriver. Nestled in a corner against another overstuffed bookshelf was an umbrella stand and coatrack combination. A brown hat hung across a bizarrely covered scarf, and a white hat topped the question mark handle of an umbrella. There was a cream colored coat with a random celery stalk attached, and a single pocket watch dangled from one of the hat hooks. Rose was confused, but she’d ask about them all later.    
  
Across from the study area was a cozy sitting area with a high back, red chair that had a teacup and saucer on the cushion next to a copy of H.G. Wells’ ‘The Time Machine’ with a matching foot stool. The chair flanked a low, wooden coffee table that had an array of music boxes, faberge eggs, and a small seashell full of golden chains and loose gems. On the other side of the table was an intimate looking love seat, with intricately embroidered throw pillows. The three pieces of furniture formed a perfect frame for a massive fireplace, whose mantel was adorned with a mess of trophies, odd metal globes that spun and twirled, and three crystal balls that looked like they held galaxies. The wall that was behind the chair had a collection of clocks from quaint cookoos to intricate, steampunk looking pieces. When Rose came around that wall, she found the space she’d been anticipating, but it still made her start with a shiver.    
  
The Doctor’s bed was a plain, wooden frame with a headboard made of five, spaced, white planks. The comforter was ultitarian black, surprisingly made with pristine hospital corners, and folded under the two pillows to reveal the stark white sheets beneath. It looked almost militaristic, except that the wall behind it and the ceiling above it were transparent, revealing the swirling purples, golds, and scarlets of the Time Vortex outside. The contrasting beauty of it was hypnotic, and Rose was about to speak when she heard a beep behind and the walls shimmered until they were the same, comforting coral of the console room. “Doctor, hmmmm-“ Rose was stilled in her words and turn when the Doctor’s hands landed on her shoulders and his lips brushed the curve of her ear. She gasped in surprise, shivering at his cool breath.   
  
“The console room walls and ceilings can do that too.” The Doctor chuckled, as he heard Rose’s heart begin to pick up. “Now, I need you to do somethin’ for me.” He inhaled deeply, greedily drinking in the way her arousal began to spike again. “If at any point, I do somethin’ tha’ you don’ like, or if you need a moment to catch your breath or collect yourself, tell me. Can you do that?” This was probably going to be his one chance to have Rose as his, to be alone, completely wrapped up in each other, and the Doctor planned on making it the most pleasurable few hours of her life. “I can be.... intense.” She swallowed audibly, and her breath hitched as she nodded. It made his hearts skip. “‘Nd I want you to know tha’ you have the freedom to stop me, without judgement or question.”    
  
“If I didn’ know that, I wouldn’ be in this ship with you ta begin with.” Rose’s voice was low and breathless, and at her confirmation, the Doctor did what he’d been longing to do since he’d locked the door. He wrapped his arms around Rose’s waist from behind and lowered his lips to her neck to press an openmouthed kiss to her sweet skin. “Yes...” her soft sigh was almost drowned out by his own groan as the heady hormones of her arousal saturated his tongue and olfactory senses. She shivered in his embrace, and when she tilted her head to the side, the Doctor took advantage of it to curl his tongue up to where her ear curved. “Do I taste good?”    
  
“As sweet as-“ He caught himself before he could say ‘I imagined’ and whispered. “Artulian dewberries.” Her warm hands covered his, and he groaned when she pressed back into him. He longed to taste her lips, to feel them yield under his own, but the Doctor knew he’s lose himself if he did. So he tasted her satin neck, memorizing the spots that made her whimper and tremble, resisting the urge to mark the flawless cream. When the urge became nearly overwhelming, he lifted his face away and unwrapped his arms to finally map the curve of her waist. “Ready for me to start?”    
  
“Wha’?” Rose was feeling a bit drunk already. The magic his tongues and lips had been working on her neck had completely addled her brain, completely obliterating her fantasies of how it would feel by being infinitely more wonderful. “Thought we already did.” She hoped she didn’t sound as dazed to him as she did to himself. Rose made to turn, eager for his lips on hers, to feel them move over hers, but he stopped her by easing her ponytail free and slipping his fingers into her hair. She felt his nose and lips press into the stands, and she didn’t bother hiding her sigh of delight as the Doctor inhaled deeply and gave a a throaty growl. “Why do you keep snif-“    
  
“Because you smell fantastic.” The Doctor murmured, and Rose was nearly sure she whined when he released her hair and stepped back, because he took her by the arm and turned her. He cupped her chin, tilting her face up, and she held her breath as she suddenly found the prospect of kissing him dangerous. If he kissed her, Rose knew she’d betray herself. This was just sex for him, no more. She’d only asked for that. She would have to live with it. “You’re so beautiful, Rose. Remember tha’.” His tone was a blend of what would have been awe, had he been any other man, and an order. She didn’t even have time to reply, because the Doctor seized the hem her shirt in his hands and pulled it up. It happened so swiftly, that Rose found her arms went up without protest and she was just in her bra. It was reflex, that terrifying doubt that flicks in your mind, when someone you want sees you in just a bra for the first time, that made Rose suck her stomach in and look away from his gaze. “Stop that. Remember, you’re-“    
  
“Beautiful...” The Doctor didn’t let himself gaze at her body until Rose met his eyes again and relaxed her posture. “Oh... you knew I’d be-“ He placed his thumb over her lips to silence her, then let it fall so he could admire the vision before him. He’d seen her in bikinis before, but somehow the maroon satin covering her breasts was different, made her look so much more stunning. He reached out again, trailing a single finger along the soft swell where the material ended. Rose gasped, and he had to see more. He stepped into her space again, exploring her bare waist as he reached his other hand around to expertly undo the clasps of her bra. He stopped fighting against his body, hissing as his cock surged to full attention in his trousers.    
  
“Your turn!” Rose reached up to push the coat from his shoulders, toeing out of her trainers. The Doctor let her, and the leather thudded to the floor with all the intensity it had in her dreams. Then, his jumper was being peeled off, and Rose felt her mind spin as she was suddenly staring at his bare chest. It was too beautiful not to touch, and realizing she should, Rose eagerly fed her fantasies by reaching out to trail her fingers along his cool skin. To her delight, she felt his left heart do a little skip. “You’re beautiful too, Doctor.”    
  
“This is about you, not me.” He murmured, brushing her hand away, and she swallowed a bit in disappointment until she realized his boots were gone and he was undoing his trousers. Following his lead, Rose divulged herself of her own jeans, but left her knickers on. If he wanted those off, he could remove them himself, with his teeth. It was with that thought that Rose became aware that the Doctor had on nothing under his trousers, and he was standing before her now, completely and utterly nude. Impressive was an understatement. She’d never found a man’s cock particularly attractive before, but the erection evident before her, the tip sparkling with a pearl of dampness, made her mouth water. “Told you, humans look Time Lord.”    
  
“I admit, you are impressive.” She barely heard herself saying, feeling her knickers grow infinitely more soaked. She was about to take him in hand when the Doctor scooped her up and carried her to the bed. With agility that shouldn’t have surprised her, but did, she found herself reclining in his arms, with her back to his chest, his legs framing hers, and his lips on her bare shoulders. His cool, iron hard cock was pressed against the swell of her bum, and she felt the sticky dampness leaking out chill her skin. “What are you doin’? This isn’t- DOCTOR!” Her confused questions were erased by her cry of pleasure as he closed both hands over her breasts and began to knead them as he groaned into her shoulder. The rough callouses brushed over her nipples, sending sparks down her spine, and she arched into him as he chuckled and swirled his tongue along her neck.    
  
The Doctor was in bliss as Rose trembled and arched in his arms. He knew the moment he saw her absolutely breathtaking body bared before him what he was going to impress her with first. “These are perfect.” He praised Rose’s succulent breasts, which were so soft and supple in his hands, into her ear. She mewled, pressing back against him, causing delicious friction as her perfect arse rubbed against his yearning cock. He wasn’t worried about popping off too early, because he could always redirect the bloodflow. “Soft full, so soft, so-“ He flicked his thumbs across her pebbled nipples, and nipped gently at her ear when she keened and tossed her head back, shifting her thighs. “Sensitive. I bet you don’ even know how sensitive.” Rose’s arousal wafted around him, and he gave a quick rut against her so she could feel how wonderful he found her. “‘M gonna show you, Rose.”    
  
“Show me what? Oh, f-“ the swear was cut off by a groan as the Doctor caught her right nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching it lightly as he squeezed her left breast with a gentle, upward push. Her head fell to his shoulder, breaths broken and hot on his jaw as she wriggled her hips and grabbed his thighs in each hand. Focusing on the angel lost in pleasure in his arms, the Doctor returned his lips to her skin, leaving no inch of her shoulder and neck untasted. He switched his attentions, massaging her right breast as he pinched and rolled her left nipple.    
  
The Doctor listened to Rose’s delightful sounds, tasted the cocktail of hormones and pheromones rising and falling in her skin, and felt each shiver, each jerk, each entrancing grind against him to find the perfect pattern to bring her the most pleasure. He did his best to shove his own needs aside, resisting the urge to steal her lips each time they brushed against his chin. He memorized every sensation though, saving them for his own pleasures and day dreams later, as he worked Rose higher and higher. He was intent on his goal, and her frantic pants and wordless cries told him he was going to achieve it.    
  
Rose could barely think. The Doctor was relentlessly lavishing her breasts with an attention no man ever had. She had given up trying to anticipate his touches, because they had no rhyme or reason. All she could do was feel. Her eyes had long since slammed shut, overwhelmed with the pleasures washing through her. He teased her left nipple gently, giving tiny shivers of pleasure to her core, while he firmly kneaded and rolled her whole right one in his other hand. Then, he’d nip gently at her ear with a moan of her name, and catch both of the pebbled buds in a quick pinching pull that shot electric ecstasy down her spine. Rose had barely caught her breath when his hands slid down her stomach, as his tongue swirled along her pulse point, only to surge back up and squeeze with the perfect amount of pressure.    
  
It was all filling her with a pleasure she had never imagined could come from not having her long since soaked folds played with. The Doctor hadn’t even gotten close to them, but Rose felt as if each touch was stimulating her just as intently. She found it impossible to hold still, as wave after wave of delight filled her body. Then, to her disheveled surprise, Rose felt that tight coil of release begin to tighten low in her core. How?! How was this possible when he hadn’t even touched her- “You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you Rose?” His voice in her was paired with a firm pinching pull to her left nipple and a gentle, circular stroke to her right. “I can smell it buildin’, taste it on your skin.” His words only served to tighten that coil more, to make her already pounding heart race faster. She was hurtling towards the precipice, as the Doctor brushed his nose along her ear and began to squeeze her breasts with gentle deliberation, flicking his thumbs over her nipples again and again and again. “Come for me. Let go. I want to hear you, smell you, taste you.”    
  
“I’m... Doctor.. I.” Rose clung to his thighs as his lips closed over her shoulder again, and this time she felt his teeth with just a bit more pressure. He caught her nipples again, twisting and pinching with the perfect amount of pressure, and she felt the coil snap. “Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!” Rose tossed her head back, as an amazingly intense and glorious new type of pleasure erupted inside of her. She arched back into the Doctor, as stars ignited in her eyes. Whereas her orgasms from pleasing herself hit her like a mild explosion, this one was rolling through her like a wave. It filled her, stealing her breath, as the Doctor continued his rolling presses of her breasts.    
  
Rose expected it to subside, but each of his touches only prolonged it, like adding splashes of kerosene to a dying fire. All she could do was ride with it, losing herself in the entirety of it until her lungs burned and her head spun. She wanted it to end, but she wanted to feel it forever. It was too much but not enough, just like the Doctor. “Enough... i... oh... please. Doctor, want more. But.. I...”   
  
“Shhh.” The Doctor gently removed his hands from Rose’s now red and touch swollen nipples. She was so breathtaking in his arms that he could barely think. Her orgasm had been better than he’d hope for, and his beautiful girl had ridden it out for a full three minutes. “Shhh, Rose. Breathe. ‘Ve got you.” Unable to stop himself, the Doctor pressed a kiss to the side of her head as it lolled against his cheek. She was still shuddering with little after shocks, whimpering as her fingers went lax against his thighs. Her single heart was pounding so hard he felt it through her back and in her stomach, where his fingers had slid down to absently swirl his true name against the bare skin. Wincing internally at his lapse in judgement for that, the Doctor reached up to brush her hair back from her cheek. “Did you enjoy that, Rose?”    
  
“Yes.” Her voice was so soft, and as Rose’s topaz eyes finally fluttered open, he very nearly found himself taking that wet pout of hers in his lips. “Didn’ know that was possible. It was amazin’.”    
  
“That was jus’ the beginnin’.” He promised, caving into his need just enough to trace his thumb along her lip. The Doctor felt his breath catch as Rose pressed a soft kiss to it with a sultry smile. “Like I said. ‘Ve got the moves.” She kissed his thumb again, and the Doctor was stupidly jealous of the digit as he slid it down to her chin.    
  
“Doctor.” Rose turned slightly, her own thumb coming up to brush his lower lip. He swallowed hard, masking his groan as her bare hip rocked against his still hard cock, and mimicked her soft kiss to her thumb. Her gaze flicked to his for a moment, and he swore he saw something akin to hesitation in them. Her thumb dragged his lips apart before moving to trace his jaw. “In for a penny, out for a pound.” He was about to ask why she’d whispered that, when Rose framed his face in both palms and pressed her lips to his with a needy whimper.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The fierce press of their lips sent Rose’s already hazy mind into a flip. The Doctor’s were so soft, a tad warmer than she’d expected but they had been against her body for a while, and deliciously damp from the kisses and bites he’d been showering her with. It took her a moment before she realized he wasn’t responding. The Doctor was still against her, his only movements being his fingers fisting against her knickers and sides. She couldn’t even feel him breathing. Gasping, she broke away. “Sorry, Doctor-“ the apology died on her lips, because she wasn’t sorry.    
  
“No apologizin’ in this room for doin’ anything that brings you pleasure.” He groaned, the Doctor actually groaned, and Rose finally met his gaze. Where there had been confident, smooth, almost predatory desire before, she found a wild expression that she had no name for. In a breath, he had pushed up, clutching her to his bare chest, and then stole her breath as their lips crashed together. Rose had never imagined she could be kissed so thoroughly, and her fantasies of his lips were shadowed by the passion behind the reality.   
  
The Doctor kissed like he flew his TARDIS, with a fervor, a manic dance of precision skill. His lips encased her lower one, a moaning demanding suck grazed with the slightest nip of teeth. Then they released here, breaking wetly with an exhale of her name to catch her upper lip in the tenderest of embraces. His hands roamed her back, sliding to her hair to fist it, tugging firmly when he curled his tongue along the roof of her mouth, only to disappear before Rose could taste more than a whisper of it. She tried to chase it, scraping her nails at his scalp in an effort to hold him in place, but the Doctor pushed her away. Rose gasped in protest, nowhere near done with his lips, but he had taken the front of her knickers in both hands. The fire in his crystalline gaze made her chest tighten in the most delightful way, and his kiss swollen lips pulled up in a smirk as he ripped her knickers with a quick flick of his wrists. “Oh, fuck me.”    
  
“I will, bu’ not yet.” The Doctor had needed  a moment to collect himself. Kissing Rose was dangerously addictive. He’d never felt anything in his lives that had seemed so right, so perfect, except perhaps stealing the TARDIS. Her lips were softer, so much warmer, than his shameful fantasies had ever conjured, and the way she yielded them to him, let him devour her, let him feed his desires blew his mind. “First, ‘m gonna do this.” It was dangerous, because when they kissed it felt almost real, like she could love him, like he deserved her love. Yet, he couldn’t keep himself from them now. “Come here.” He had to have that feeling again. So, he pulled her back to him, bracing his back against his headboard, and curled his arms around her body.    
  
Rose’s soft gasp as she straddled his hips, his cock sliding easily against her drenched, blazing curls was music to his soul. He stole it from her lips with his tongue, replacing it with his own moan of approval. He tightened the arm curled around her sinful hips, finally giving in to his dreams of closing his fingers over her supple rear. It was delightfully firm from a year and a half of running and her love of gymnastics growing up, yet as pliant and malleable under his grip as her lips. With his other hand, he fisted her silken hair, forcing her already over-sensitized breasts against his chest. “Mmmm, tha’s, ah, so good.” Her broken whisper was all he needed to hear, and the Doctor silenced her with his lips kr he began to move.    
  
Rocking against her, the Doctor felt her neatly trimmed folds wrap around his cock, deliciously wet and perfect as they encased him. He greedily plundered her mouth, rutting himself up and down, keeping her hips firmly in place so each stroke spread her wetness up against the swollen hood of her clit. Instantly, Rose became wild against him. She broke the kiss to keen, trying to wriggle, but he growled and kept her pinned tightly against him. It was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. He didn’t give her an inch to change the pace, although he wanted nothing more than to roll her over and bury himself deep inside of her. Soon, he tried to assure himself, soon. “Tha’s right, feel it. Feel me, Rose. ‘M gonna make you come like this, gonna make you explode. You want me to, don’ you. Say it.”    
  
“Yes! Fuck, yes Doctor! Like this!” Rose dug her nails into his shoulders, panting as he devoured her lips again. Each rock of their bodies sent bolts of sheer ecstasy down her spine. His cool chest rubbed against her breasts, shocking her already stimulated nipples again and again. His hard cock, so firm, so thick stroked in never ceasing motions against her pulsing clit, making her thoughts fall into a hazy jumble as she gasped for air against his lips, his jaw, anywhere she could touch and taste him. “You feel so good, taste so, YES, just like that, amazing.” She didn’t think it could get better, couldn’t feel any more amazing, but he proved her wrong.    
  
Rose followed his lead when the hand in her hair tugged her head back, arching her breasts away from his chest but effectively pressing their hips tighter together, changing the angle of their movements, and his strokes found her clit at a newer, more scintillating angle. The electric shock of pleasure turned into a meteor shower as the Doctor lowered his head and promptly closed his cool lips over her heated breasts. “Fuck! Doctor! ‘M... ahh.” She couldn’t think, couldn’t find words to describe the sensations she was drowning in. His lips were so gentle, almost soothing, as he sucked and licked and groaned into her skin. It was a stark contrast to the firm, demanding, way he dug his nails into her arse and rolled her clit with his cock without mercy. Three sucks, two swirls, and Rose’s orgasm crashed into her without building or warning. “Doctor!”   
  
“Yes, Rose! That’s right! Come for me. Say my name!” The Doctor didn’t care that the last part had slipped out, because Rose was already shouting it over and over and over as she writhed against him. He gave her room to move, to breathe, but he couldn’t release her. The Doctor found he was incapable of taking his hands or lips from her skin. This is what he had feared, but it was his problem not hers. She was clinging to him, as she moved her shaking hips back, trailing her sticky, intoxicating nectar along his thighs. “Jus’ breathe, Rose. Feel it.” He stroked her spine softly, trying to ease her eyes open as she panted, a thin sheen of sweat soaking her neck.    
  
“If you say so.” Her breathless whisper took him by surprise, but the Doctor found himself groaning as her wicked hand wrapped around his cock, still sticky and warm from her arousal. Rose nipped at his lip, humming in what he knew without a doubt was approval, and began stroking him. He swore In Gallifreyan, knowing he should stop her because this was about him proving he could pleasure her better than anybody, but it felt too wonderful. Her fingers felt like a gift, a reward he didn’t deserve. “So does superior stamina mean quick recovery time?”    
  
“Forty-five seconds to a minute between the first two. Five minutes between the re-stars above!” He shouted as she ducked out of his grasp and wrapped those devilish lips around the head of his cock, twirling her tongue. It exceeded his fantasies, making him thrust up into her lips as she hummed around him. Rose’s perfect rear lifted, shifting as she bobbed her head. Her mouth was paradise, taking him almost to the base in its blazing, wet perfection. He plunged fingers into her hair, trying to pry her away, even though he wanted her to keep sucking, to keep pressing her tongue. “Don’ wanna come in your wicked little mouth.” He reached over to squeeze her supple arse, growling as the wicked minx but down with expert pressure and lightly dragged her teeth up his length. The Doctor swore his soul was trying to leave his body as stars erupted in his mind. “Fuck!”   
  
The filthy word surprised Rose, as she’d never heard the Doctor swear before. She released him with a wet slurp, panting at the sweet yet tangy taste he’d been leaking on her tongue. The profane word had only served to fan her arousal higher. “Where do you wanna come, then Doctor?” She made a show of licking her lips, watching as he followed the movement with his heavy lidded gaze. “Inside me? Gonna come inside me?” She wondered if she could get him to talk like that again. Rose kept stroking him, suddenly questioning if he could burn her alive with just the intensity of his gaze. “You going to fuck me and fill me up?”    
  
“Rose, ‘m gonna fuck you until you forget your name.” The Doctor growled, and Rose yelped as he pinned her to the sheets with their feet knocking the pillows aside. “Then ‘m gonna come inside of you. Then ‘m gonna fuck you again, from behind, until you can’ feel those sinful legs. ‘M gonna fuck you, and fill you up, over ‘nd over, until you beg me to stop, until you can’ remember how it feels to exist without my cock inside of you.” As if his point needed to be proven, Rose felt him rock against her so hard she nearly came again. “First, ‘m gonna make you come with my mouth. Then ‘m gonna make you come with my fingers. You challenged me, Rose, ‘nd you know I don’ back down.”   
  
“Kiss me first.” Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor as he went after her lips with a growl. She tried to meet his pace, to keep up, but he was a man starved over her. His hands were everywhere, squeezing, groping, as his teeth and tongue claimed her mouth. She scrambled for purchase on his back, trying to get her legs around his waist. She just wanted him inside of her already, needed to feel him stretching her, taking her hard. She gasped for air as he broke away to begin kissing and nibbling down her body. He wasn’t quick about it either. No part of her torso was left untouched by his lips. “Don’ tease me.”    
  
“Not teasin’. Just want you to feel this all over. ‘S not jus’ about orgasms and thrusting. The key to really pleasuring a woman is to worship her body.” The Doctor’s voice was thick, and she whimpered when he looked up from beneath her breasts and held her gaze, his tongue laving against her skin. Oh how she wished he wanted to truly worship her, not just to win a challenge. “You’ve got such a lovely body, Rose. ‘Nd I know none of your pathetic pretty boys have ever given it proper attentions. Now lie back ‘nd feel it.”    
  
“Lovely for a human?” His palm collided with her thigh lightly. Oh, right, she’d forgotten. She wasn’t allowed to doubt her beauty in here. His teeth pulled at the skin below her navel, and Rose hissed. She’d never realized that that spot had a hotline to her core. “Right. I’m beautiful.” She giggled as he dipped his tongue into her navel with a sigh. “You’re gorgeous too.” She knew it was dangerous to stroke his ego, but it quelled the three words choking in her throat as he hoisted her legs over his shoulder. “You know, you don’ have ta use your mouth, I know men think-“   
  
“This Time Lord thinks he wants to make you come all over his face.” The Doctor held her gaze, and Rose cried out as he closed his mouth over her entire mons with a feral growl and a fervent suck. Then his cool tongue parted her folds, swirling her pulsing, heated clit, and Rose felt her mind launch to another plane of existence.    
  
Rose’s dripping arousal was the singularly most addictive thing that had crossed the Doctor’s lips. It was so hot, as it coated his tongue and slipped down his throat when he swallowed. He’d been to the planet Olympus and tasted Ambrosia. Rose was infinitely more delicious. He could taste all of her, as he slipped his tongue into her tight channel and supped at her nectar. “You’re so sweet, Rose, so delicious. I could drink you for hours.” He murmured the words before he could stop himself, but he wasn’t sure she heard him over her insistent babbles and cries of delight. He glanced up her body as she twisted on the sheets, sucking her delicious bud into his lips just to hear her shout his name and arch off the sheets. “A feast for a god, ‘nd I but a broken warrior.”    
  
Rose finally met his gaze, and he forced her head back into the sheets by swirling his tongue around her clit and sliding his hands up her bare body to cup her breasts. “Can’ decide which is hotter, dirty talk or worship talk.” She laughed, and he found himself chuckling in relief that she assumed it was part of their game. “Yes! God, your tongue is-“ He slipped it inside her tight center, effectively reducing her to another shout, her hand coming to his head.    
  
“That I could claim you-“ The Doctor welcomed the invitation to lavish her with his confessions, even if she didn’t know how real they were. If they brought her pleasure now, he  couldn’t, wouldn’t, hope for more. Again, he swirled the pearl epicenter of her pleasure twice with his tongue. “My goddess, my salvation, grace me to be the lone soul that may dine upon your nectar-“ Rose’s breathless mewl as he swirled his tongue down to slip inside of her then again to tease her yearning clit. “To drown in the redolent fount of your grace.” She was growing closer, as her sweet juices flowed freely, and the Doctor groaned as his body pleaded to feel it explode around him. Not yet, not until he’d thoroughly worshiped her, erased any possibility that he was giving her more pleasure than she’d ever realized possible.    
  
“Don’ stop... close... Doctor. Please, please, make me come again. ‘Ve never come like this, please!”    
  
“I yearn for your light, to taste naught but the petals of your allure.” He pulled her all the more firmly against his mouth, centering all his focus on the hooded bud that was the key to granting her request. The Doctor was drowning, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was her, was Rose, to make her spoiled to any touch but his. “Broken, they are, my double quintessences. Take them in your temple, and let me worship you until infinity doth burn.” He closed his lips around her again, sucking ever so delicately, and Rose exploded under him.    
  
Rose keened out as her entire body lifted from the sheets. She wasn’t sure, as she writhed and burned in rapture, if it had been his tongue and lips or the breathtaking poetry he’d murmured into her folds that had done it to her. All she knew was she felt them both deep in her soul. She tried to open her eyes, to watch the Doctor crawl up her body, stroking and kissing her trembling form. She couldn’t. She wasn’t even sure she was breathing. All she could do was fumble to touch him, to pant against his lips as he kissed her so deeply she was sure she was flying. “Your release outshines the stars, and it makes the flower of your name hide its face from your light. Shall I bask in its radiance, or burn at its touch? Nay, I will marvel and be blessed that I witnessed it thrice and will witness it thrice more.” The Doctor purred in her ear as he stroked her face.    
  
“Who wrote that? All of that? ‘S beautiful?” She whimpered, finally fluttering her rebellious eyes open to find him smiling tenderly down at her, his hard length dripping and rubbing gently against her folds. Rose gasped as it sent another shockwave through her, clutching his biceps to ground herself.    
  
“I wrote it, for you, jus’ now. Soul of a poet, me. You made a most delicious muse.” Rose felt her heart leap into her throat at the soft explanation, hope blooming in her chest for a flicker as he traced her lips with his thumb. “Here, taste.” Then his lips were claiming her again, this time softly, easing between hers to share her flavor. The sweet, yet tart and salty taste mingled with the flavor of his lips and tongue, bursting with the heady spice of time that just oozed from him constantly. Then he broke away to trail his hand down her body. “Number four, comin’ right up, pun definitely intended.”    
  
“Wait!” Rose needed a moment, needed to get her head and heart straight, because his previous were threatening to loosen her own tongue. This was just sex, almost a game of sorts. The Doctor was playing it the only way he knew how, like an expert. He didn’t honestly feel those things, and Rose needed to get herself together. “Need a bit to recover. Honestly, I haven’ touched myself all week, ‘nd haven’t had sex since I came onto the TARDIS. Feelin’ a bit over pleasured.”    
  
“You’ve been travelin’ with me for over a year!” His eyebrows went up in shock. “‘Nd since then you haven’?” Rose shook her head, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment as he blinked and his mouth dropped open. “Not even Adam or Rickey?!”    
  
“Mickey!” Rose slapped his arse and rolled her eyes. “Nope. Or Jack, before you ask. Jus’ didn’ want to. So havin’ three orgasms ‘nd being licked and kissed and touched more in an hour than I have in a years got me a bit overworked.” She felt him pause in his gentle strokes against her, and she offered him a wicked grin. “‘Nd right now, I really, really, really wanna make you come with my mouth.”    
  
“Is that what will bring you pleasure?”   
Rose nodded again, slipping her trembling hand between their flush bodies to stroke the head of his leaking cock. “Really wanted to come in that sweet pussy of yours first, but if you insist-“   
  
“Insist? No, ‘m demandin’ you let me.” Rose pushed at the Doctor, rolling him onto his back. “Buckle up, Time Lord. ‘M about to inspire some absolutely filthy poetry for your soul.”    
  
“Fantastic.” The Doctor laughed, and without waiting, Rose slid down his body and wrapped her lips around him. This would keep her rebellious mouth busy while her brain locked her heart back in its cage.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was sure of many things in his lives, and one of those things was now that Rose’s mouth should have statues erected in its honor. She was the epitome of seduction as she wrapped her lips around him and slid them down his length. The sounds she was making were as filthy as they were pleasurable, echoing in his ears as they vibrated along his shaft. She was enjoying it, that was obvious by the way her whole body moved, the way her arousal began ratcheting up the pheromones and hormones in the air, and the wicked gleam when her amber eyes. “Damn it, mmm, you’re so good at this.” He brushed her hair from her face so he could see as well as feel her slips engulfing him. “You like doin’ that? Like how I taste in your mouth?”    
  
“Mmmm.” Rose’s lashes fluttered closed as her nod took him deeper, flooding his body with waves of gut deep pleasure. He let his head fall back as she wrapped two fingers around the base of his cock and began to stroke him with subtle twists. The Doctor tangled his fingers in her hair, resisting the urge to buck up into her mouth. When she slid back, releasing him with a wet smack, he groaned at the loss. “Oh, Doctor, you have...” her words trailed off as she took him swiftly again, sucking wetly, groaning as she slid a hand down to cup his balls. This time he did buck up, shocked at the pleasure her warm fingers brought, wincing as she gagged.   
  
“Sorry, sorry, fuck!” His apology died on his lips as Rose swallowed against him and took him to the hilt, humming as she massaged him. “Holy cloisters!” She’d slid back, twisting her lips as she she bit down gently, curling her tongue behind her teeth and dragged them to the tip only to take him back into her throat. “Yes! Like tha’, Rose.” Rose met his gaze again, a look of sheer pleasure and temptation gleaming in her eyes as she hollowed her cheeks out and gave such a deliberate suck he was sure it was illegal in nine galaxies. Normally he prided himself in his resilience, his stamina, but this was Rose, and she was working him like he was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. “Stars above, ‘m gonna fill that hot mouth if you keep goin’.”    
  
As he’d hoped, the Doctor’s words spurred Rose on. She gave a throaty moan that sent sparks up his spine, wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke and twist as she slipped her lips half way up and began to give short, tight, wet pulls. Those melted pools of honey that he was astounded to call her eyes held his, making his brain turn to mush as she worked him. The Doctor felt his climax building, and he tried to encourage her more. He knew he was rambling in his native tongue, and he used it to his advantage, calling her his goddess, his universe, all the platitudes he knew she’d never reciprocate. The room was saturated in her scent, her heady, sweet musk of longing and release, as she moaned and whimpered and pleaded with her eyes and body. He felt his balls tightening in her gentle touch, his thighs begin to constrict as the pleasure and beauty of the scene before him stoked him onward. His respiratory bypass kicked in, as his hearts pounded, forcing the coil tighter, tighter, in his core, heat pooling in his spine. “Rose!” It snapped.    
  
Rose jerked a bit when a gush of chilly liquid hit the back of her tongue. Automatically, she braced for the bitter, salty taste to fill her mouth and nostrils, but it didn’t. The Doctor’s come, spurting across her tongue, coating her throat, was sweet, with a tangy after tingle like tart berry. She swallowed it, eager for more now that she’d had a taste. His strong fingers spasmed in her hair, as he gave short, panting thrusts into her lips. More of his release filled her mouth, faster than she could swallow, and she nearly pulled back as it leaked from the corners of her lips. “Almost... bit more.” She swallowed, loving his flavor as he stroked her hair and trembled under her. Four more spurts and his hands fell away from her hair, and the Doctor’s legs twitched under her fingers where her hands had fallen to. “Should’ve warned ya I have triple what humans do... didn’ think.”    
  
“Mmm.” Rose was still trying to swallow what remained as she let his now half hardened cock slip past her lips. She could feel his release slipping down her chin, as she cleared her mouth and gasped for breath. “Bu’ ‘s so good. Really good.” She wiped the remnants off her lip and chin, mesmerized by the flush in his cheeks and the way his jaw had popped open to suck in rapid pants as she sucked it daintily from her thumb. “So, my human blow job skills satisfactory?” Rose popped her fingers in her mouth, giggling as the Doctor’s eyes rolled back and he groaned at the sight. Movement below her caught her eye, and she squeaked as his cock surged to full attention again. “Blimey, you weren’t jokin’.”    
  
“Nope. And as for your skills.” The Doctor moved in a blink, pinning her under him with one hand braced against the headboard and the other cupping her face. “‘V never had anyone make me come so fast. If blowjobs were an Olympic event, you’d take the gold every time you salacious minx.” Rose preened at the compliment, grinning as he lowered his face until their noses brushed. She knew he was only saying it because he thought she wanted to hear it, but still. She’d gotten to taste him. She knew the noises he made, had focused hard on memorizing them for later, when she was alone. This was her one chance, and she’d put it to good use. “I’m gonna want your mouth again before this’s done.”   
  
“Fine by me.” Rose couldn’t wait a moment longer, so she lifted her head to steal a kiss. She knew most men didn’t like that after, but she needed to feel his lips again. To her shock, the Doctor’s tongue immediately sought entrance, swirling around her own as he groaned into her mouth, curving along the back of her teeth, slipping back into his mouth as he sucked her lower lip fervently. He broke away with a strangled groan and dropped his forehead to her cheek with a sigh. “Wha’? Forget I had your come in-“   
  
“No, I didn’ forget. Tha’ doesn’ bother me.” He slid his lips down to her neck, inhaling deeply at the little, ever so sensitive gap of skin that separated her jaw, neck, and ear. “Damn it all, Rose Tyler. Do you have any idea how absolutely fuckable you smell right now?” His voice was a lethal whisper, even as his slicked his tongue across that minute space, making it suddenly feel as if it were easily the most beautiful part of her entire being. The lethality was because it had her heart running in wild assumptions as the Doctor dragged his hand down to snag her thigh and squeeze it. Somehow, and Rose didn’t understand why, this suddenly felt like he wasn’t proving a point anymore. “Can I tell you somethin?”    
  
“Anything, you know that.” She trailed her fingers up his back, committing the lean edges of his runner’s body to memory, filing away how his hearts were racing as his teeth grazed the lobe of her ear, and he circled his hips against hers. The Doctor didn’t speak, just gave a throaty growl and knocked her legs wider with his knees, hauled her left knee up over his back, and slid into her. “Yes! Doctor! More!” Her desperate cry was drowned out as the Doctor shouted out a string of Gallifreyan and tossed his head back. He was so thick, and months and months of nothing but her fingers and one small toy, she found herself stretched in ways she’d never imagined. If she hadn’t already been driven to near insanity with pleasure, wasn’t already so wet and ready it bordered on shameful, it would have hurt. Instead, it was the most intensely wonderful thing she’d ever felt. Rose hadn’t even realized her eyes had closed until they opened and she found herself drowning and burning and falling all at once into those pools of winter springs that were shining down at her. “Doctor... mmmmm... I.” She lost her words as he slid back and slammed into her with wanton grunt. So she closed them again, because if she looked any longer she’d reveal herself.   
  
“So fuckin’ tight.” The Doctor wanted to lose himself in her eyes, but he was so glad she closed them. He had nearly forgotten that this was just sex for her, and Rose didn’t feel what he was feeling. He’d nearly confessed how often he’d dreamed of this, how she drove him to near shameless insanity with yearning, not just for the physical, but to have her as his and only his. So, he buried himself in her velvet heat, reveling in how she clenched around him, stretched by his thrusts, and how she was reduced to frantic cries. “So wet.” His telepathic barriers threatened to crumble as she wrapped her other leg around him and began rocking up to meet his thrusts. “So hot.”    
  
“Harder!” Rose’s mewl spurred him on, and the Doctor shifted himself so he could grab her hips and let himself dance dangerously close to losing control. There was harder, and then there was the wild, dangerous, part of him that wanted to pound into her so hard that she had no choice but to accept that he was the only man who could ever even look at her. “Harder.”    
  
“Don’ tell me how to fuck you.” The Doctor reigned himself in mentally as her eyes shot open and her lips parted in a shocked ‘O’. Even as he thrust into her, digging his fingers into her hips, drunk on the flush of her skin and the wet sounds and scent of her body under his, he knew she would stop him. So, when Rose gave a wild laugh and arched off the sheets he was stunned. “I know how to fuck in ways your lackluster human toys could never dream.” He pulled back, almost slipping from her, and roared as he sank back in so hard she nearly knocked into the headboard.    
  
“Prove it.”    
  
“Shut up.” Well if she wanted it, then he’d give it. Not all of it, not in her mind. If he did that, he was done for. So, he shifted to one of his fantasies that normally followed one of his silent jealousy fits. The Doctor fisted her hair, pulling Rose’s head back and to the side, baring her elegant neck to him. With his other hand, he unwound her right knee and pulled it up over his shoulder, then pressed his weight forward until her knee hit her chest, and he began to rock into her with all of his strength and speed. Then he gave into his most primal urge and closed his mouth over her neck to mark Rose as his own. She instantly began grabbing at his back, writhing under him as she dissolved into a babble of his name, calling him her god, begging for him not to stop.    
  
Rose was in a realm of pleasure she’d never imagined existed. There was hard fucking, and then there was being fucked by a Time Lord who had a point to prove. She didn’t even know what she was saying, as she clawed at his back and tried to feel everything he was giving her. His body was relentless, and all she could do was let him have her. This was a side of him she’d dreamed to see, and now that she had she knew she could never find pleasure with another man. Over and over, his cock took her deep, hard, in a speed and pace no human could ever meet. His lips on her neck burned as he bit and sucked, but it didn’t hurt. It dizzied her mind further, erasing all thoughts except the Doctor. The Doctor inside of her, the Doctor pulling her hair, the Doctor mumbling in Gallifreyan with a tone that she wished was possessive. His fingers were going to bruise her thighs, but she didn’t care.    
  
“Come for me. You better fuckin’ come. I can taste it in your skin.” Then he bit at her shoulder, sucking again as he pressed her knee higher, changing the angle, hitting that glorious spot Rose knew had existed but no man had ever touched. Stars danced in her mind as the Doctor grunted and groaned and hissed her name. The coil deep inside of her began to rapidly ignite as it tightened, and oceans roared in her ears. “Open your eyes. Look at me. I want to see them.” How could she resist? The Doctor’s intoxicating blue irises were nearly obscured by the black of his pupils as his breath broke over her face. “Yeah, don’ look away. Jus’ like this, Rose. You’re gonna come for me jus’ like this.”    
  
“Yes, fuck, yes. Doctor, I’m...” She let the ‘yours’ disappear in a cry as he tugged her hair almost to the point of pain, but not quite, just enough to make her shift under him, and his merciless thrusts struck so perfectly. Her heart was desperate her chest, and her ears were beginning to ring. The building intensity was consuming her, burning brighter, filling her core, pouring into her veins. “I... Doctor... I...” Rose exploded, and the power behind it made her sob as she was too pinned to move and relieve her body’s plea to writhe in ecstasy. She couldn’t think, couldn’t remember anything except this feeling, this burning bliss inside of her. Vaguely she registered her leg falling to the sheets and strong, calloused hands cupping her face.    
  
“So beautiful.” Cool, wet, swollen lips covered hers, and Rose’s body surrendered to them as she drowned in the essence of perfection. His thrusts were still relentless, still as deep and hard, obliterating all coherency except that they were the only beings in all of the universe. Nothing existed except this, their bodies intwined, and the Doctor’s lips on her skin. Someone was howling out praises and swears to every deity in the universe. Rose realized it was her. “Take it all, Rose. Yes, so perfect. Fuck!” The Doctor’s rhythm faltered, dissolving into short, erratic, jerks and bucks. “Gonna come inside you, Rose. Fill you up, take it. Take all of me.”   
  
She shivered as he pressed himself deep inside of her and stilled, bursts of his cool release surging out, saturating her bruised, and heated core. The Doctor was panting her name into her lips, his breath breaking over Rose, coaxing her eyes open until his closed ones swam into focus. Rose didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so stunning in all her life as the single bead of sweat that rolled down his temple, cascading to her shoulder as his hearts stuttered against her breasts. Just one simple drop, mingling with the sheet of her own on her shoulder. “No..” her protest came before she realized why. The Doctor had slid from her with a kiss to her brow, leaving her mourning the absence of him, even as his release began trickling from her as a reminder.   
  
“No what?” The Doctor’s lips pressed into her temple, and Rose tried to catch them with her own.    
  
“You slid out. Wanted to feel you inside me more, wanted to, feel it until-“    
  
“Rose, I didn’t pull out until I’d gone soft. ‘S been two minutes since I came.” Had it? It only felt like seconds. “Was afraid you’d passed out on me til you spoke. I did warn ya, its intense.” With a low huff, he rolled onto his back and laughed. “Blimey, woman. That was fantastic. Definitely the best way to break a two hundred ‘nd twenty year streak.” His fingers found hers on the sheets and squeezed, and at any other moment, it would have been enough. After that, after something so wonderful, Rose was yearning for him to hold her. Of course, he wouldn’t. That wasn’t’ part of the challenge, that was more. He didn’t feel that way    
  
The Doctor lifted his head as Rose didn’t return his squeeze. He had to touch her, and though every fiber of his being was longing to haul her into his chest and stroke her skin, to feel their aftermath together, he couldn’t. Rose wouldn’t want a cuddle. That wasn’t what she’d asked for. That was more. His hearts sank as he saw her biting her lip and tears pooling in her lashes. “Rose, Rose! You’re crying. Did I hurt you! Did I do somethin’?” He scrambled to sit up, doing his best to ignore the marks he’d left on her skin. He’d buggered this up, gone too hard, taken too much.   
  
“No, no. You didn’ hurt me, Doctor. It was amazing. It was... so perfect.” Her already raw voice cracked, and then she rolled away to hide her face in the sheets. “‘M fine. You wouldn’t understand. Jus’ give me a mo’.”    
  
“Tell me, please.” The Doctor debated touching her for only a minute, until Rose curled her legs up to her stomach. She was hurting, but where? He had to check, so he rolled her over and pulled her up into his arms. “You didn’ stop me. If I was hurtin’ you, why didn’ you stop me. When you-“   
  
“I hurt me!” Her exclaim silenced his confused rambling, and the Doctor tried to make sense of the shame in her eyes. He knew Rose Tyler. He had memorized everything about her, every mood, every tone, every minute twitch of her body. “I thought I could.... that this wouldn’t-“ she turned her face away. “‘S stupid human stuff okay.”    
  
“Love stupid human stuff. ‘S why I keep comin’ back to Earth.” ‘I love you, so tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.’ Is what he was screaming inside, as the Doctor caught her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. She swallowed and bit her lips into her mouth. “Tell me.”    
  
“I love you! Okay! I’m so in love with you, Doctor that it’s stupidly ridiculous, ‘nd I thought I could do this without my emotions gettin’ all involved.” The Doctor was absolutely certain Rose had meant to shout, but her words came out in a trembling whisper as she looked down at her hands. Rose Tyler loved him? She loved him, after all she knew, after all he’d told her? “But I couldn’t, ‘nd its so stupid because I know to you it was jus’”   
  
“A feast for a god, ‘nd I but a broken warrior. That I could claim you. Goddess, my salvation, grace me to be the lone soul that may dine upon your nectar, to drown in the redolent fount of your grace. I yearn for your light, to taste naught but the petals of your allure. Broken, they are, my double quintessences. Take them in your temple, and let me worship you until infinity doth burn. Your release outshines the stars, and it makes the flower of your name hide its face from your light. Shall I bask in its radiance, or burn at its touch? Nay, I will marvel and be blessed that I witnessed it thrice and will witness it thrice more.” The Doctor repeated the words of his earlier confession, whispering them this time as he stroked the tears from her cheeks. Rose’s lips parted, as she sucked in a breath. “Do you understand it now?”    
  
“Doctor, you? You’re in love with me?” Rose’s whisper was full of hesitation, and the Doctor almost ignited in the hope that pulled her lips up into a watery smile as she touched his face. “You love me, little, stupid ape me?”    
  
“More than you could ever comprehend, ‘nd you aren’ a stupid ape. You’re the most amazingly brilliant person ‘ve ever had in my life. ‘M sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.” The Doctor eased himself back to the sheets, pulling Rose onto him until she was flush against his chest with their legs intwined. “That’s why I moved my room across from yours. Tha’s why I can’ go a day without huggin’ or touchin’ you. You’re my everythin’.”    
  
“My Doctor. My Doctor.” His hearts soared as Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.    
  
“My Rose.” The Doctor kissed her hair, as he stroked her sides. This was more than he’d dared dream. Rose Tyler loved him back, and this had all meant everything he’d wished it could.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was so accustomed to his nightmares, to visions of blood and fire and screams, that he hadn’t even been aware he’d dozed off until a soft little humming mewl and gentle brushes of skin drew him back to consciousness from a surprising state sensation of utter peace, serenity, and a pleasant sensation of not dreaming at all. He was warmer than he should have been asleep, and about eight and a half stones heavier than the usual TARDIS gravity had him feeling. Also, something was tickling his lips and nose, and he was completely saturated in the most wonderful aroma of Rose, her lingering arousal, mixed with the unmistakable scent of his own release. Sucking in a breath, the memories came crashing in. His time sense told him he’d been out for all of twenty-two and a half minutes, but he felt better rested than he had since his eighth body. “Oh, hello.” He chuckled, when Rose lifted her head from his chest and wriggled in his arms. “Sorry, dozed off. Don’ usually do that.”    
  
“My fault, shouldn’t’ve been stroking your face. Still, you look so peaceful when you’re asleep.” She leaned up and kissed his nose softly, before stretching her legs out between his and hissing. “Didn’ mean ta wake ya, was tryna pop to the loo.” That squashed his plans to roll her over and chase those wondrous lips. “Erm, what door?” Reluctantly, The Doctor unwound his arms and let her sit up. There were there scattered along the walls, all identical.    
  
“One on the far left. Closest’s the next one. The last leads to the eye of Harmony. That used to jus’ be an open courtyard, but then the Master tried to bungle with it.” Rose blinked at him like she always did when she had literally no clue what he was saying. “Sorry, ramblin’. Go on.” As she slid from the bed, the Doctor wondered if she realized how absolutely perfect her body was. “Rassilon’s gauntlet, you’re arse is the twelfth wonder of the Milky Way.” This earned him a giggle, as she looked back over her shoulder and disappeared. Falling back onto the sheets, the Doctor rolled over and drank in the aroma he’d only dreamed could be there, Rose’s perfume and her natural, alluring fragrance.    
  
Rose studied herself in the quaint mirror of the spartan en-suite as she washed her hands. The room was tiny, barely the size of the one in her mum’s flat, with only a toilet, a metal shower, and a single counter that held a metal sink, a razor, and was topped by a sheet of burnished metal that reflected her satisfied smile. Her hair was a complete mess, tangled and ruffled in the only way a really fantastic and wild shag could do. Her lips looked as swollen and kiss bruised as they felt, still tingling ever so slightly. Her mascara and eyeliner had smudged and streaked   
again revealing, just as thoroughly as the sticky mess she’d cleaned from between her legs, that this was happening, had happened. What stilled her, as she dried her hands, what stole her breath and made her groan low in her throat was the marks.    
  
The Doctor had left one the size of his mouth on the left side of her neck, and a trail of smaller ones along her shoulder. There were also finger shaped red marks on her left bicep, and when she looked away from the mirror to glance down her body, she found more of those red finger prints on her hips and a full handprint on her thigh. “Blimey, ‘nd that was before he knew.” Rose shivered in delight, as she considered how he’d probably been aching to do this for as long as she had. The Doctor wanted her. Just the thought was enough to send her body into yearning again. She didn’t have fo fantasize anymore. He was hers.   
  
Coming into the bedroom again, Rose giggled and bit her lip at the sight before her. The Doctor, a very naked Doctor, a very, ooooh, aroused and naked Doctor was lying back against the recovered pillows, with one knee bent up and the other stretched out. He had his eyes glued on her like he was trying to draw her in by gaze alone. “Ready for more already?” She teased, and when he smirked at her, she sprinted to the bed and practically threw herself in his arms. He caught her with a growl, and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck when he rolled her over and kissed her brow.   
  
“Can’ help myself. My bed smells like you and me, and yours and my orgasms mixed together.” Rose felt her arousal stirring again, which seemed impossible after four orgasms and so much brilliant, passionate sex. “You really have no idea the things you do to me, do you?” There was a softness to his words that made Rose’s hearts sing. After such brilliant displays of feral passion not even half an hour before, the gentility of the Doctor’s fingers on her ribs and his nose tracing the line of her hair was breathtaking. “I don’ deserve this, deserve someone like you, so pure ‘nd innocent.” Rose opened her mouth to protest that she didn’t deserve someone so powerful and wise and amazing, but he continued. “Time Lords are selfish, vain, ‘nd arrogant beings by nature, ‘nd that’s my excuse for lettin’ myself have you when I don’ deserve to be loved. You are mine, aren’ you Rose? All mine?”    
  
“All yours, Doctor. I have been since I ran into your box.” Rose’s promise was accompanied by her fingers trailing along his chest to splay over his hearts. The Doctor marveled at the trust and love in her eyes, when she smiled up at him. “Why’dya think ‘ve been abstinent since then. You’re the only one ‘m ever gonna want. ‘M always gonna be yours.” Her toes grazed his bare calf, sparking flames in their wake. “‘Nd let’s face it, ‘m ruined to anybody else’s touch. You’re literally the only man in existence that can come up with a poem fit for a history book while simultaneously drivin’ me to orgasm ‘nd then fucking me until I forget what century ‘m in.” He chuckled as Rose squeezed his arse and rolled her hips up to his. “Speakin’ of, this ‘mine’ thing goes both ways. I don’ share, end of story, so-“    
  
“I’ve waited hundreds of years to find this, Rose Tyler. You think ‘m gonna risk that? My hearts are yours. They’ve been yours since you said ‘there’s me.’” The Doctor lowered his lips to Rose’s, teasing them gently with his softest brushes and sucks. He was well aware of how sensitive she was after such a rough and passionate coupling, and while he wanted her again, he didn’t want to do it unless she was ready. “Will you sleep in my bed from now on?” He knew he didn’t have to ask, because he knew Rose was like him. Once a line was crossed, they both dove in head first, and they never, ever looked back.   
  
“On one condition.” He quirked an eyebrow as she lifted up and whispered a giggle into his ear. “The TARDIS has to replace your bathroom with mine. Can’ hardly-“ A loud hum, followed by a muffled thud, and some odd shuffling cut her off, and the Doctor looked back over his shoulder as the door to the ensuite cracked open. Rose peeked around his arm, chin on the crook of his elbow, and they both laughed when they saw the tropical, beach, rainforest theme of her ensuite beyond it. “Guess she approves.”    
  
“You have no idea how fond she is of you. I don’ even have to check the monitor when you come back after visitin’ your mum. She starts making whistles, flickering lights, ‘nd singin’ as soon as you’re within range of her sensors.” This earned him another giggle as Rose snuggled back down into his favorite pillow and cupped his neck in her hands. Again, those pretty, pink painted toes teased his calf, and her hips rocked up against his. The Doctor could smell her arousal simmering higher, mingled with the remnants of his earlier release, and it made his mind short circuit. “Not too sore for another round then?”    
  
“Like the soreness, jus’ maybe not as hard ‘nd fast.” Rose’s cheeks flushed as she bit her lip and teased his ears with her thumbs. He could feel her growing wet and wanting as her trimmed curls brushed his cock. The Doctor felt like he was ninety-seven again, when his hormones tended to take the lead.    
  
“Roll over, love.” The Doctor lifted up, and Rose found herself on her stomach with her cheek on the pillow. She tried to lift up on her hands and knees, but the Doctor took her right calf and slid it along the sheets until it was bent by her side. His fingers, warmed from being on her skin, cupped her folds, rubbing them softly, and Rose found herself moaning at the sensation, how it was still sore but impossibly aching for more. “Tell me if it’s too much right now, ‘nd ‘ll switch to my mouth ‘nd fingers.” Rose looked back and up over her shoulder, as the head of his cool cock slipped up and down through her folds. The Doctor’s eyes were impossibly soft, and the most gentle smile she’d ever seen on his features was playing at his lips.   
  
Those summer sky eyes were drinking her in, and it made Rose gasp when the tip of him brushed her clit. Then she was being stretched again, slowly, gently, and the sensation throbbed in the most wonderful way. “Fuck, love, you’re so swollen, ‘nd so wet. This... mmm... this is still okay?” Rose could see the strain in his body as he inched slowly inside of her with tiny, ever increasing thrusts. Yes, she could feel how her body was affected by his rough, possessive passion earlier, but the feeling of him inside her only made the ache turn to desperate need.    
  
“Better than, makes me feel you more, doesn’ hurt. Please keep going, Doctor.” Rose whimpered as she felt him finally sank completely into her. Then the Doctor was across her back, his fingers lacing with hers on the pillow as his kissed her shoulder. “Oh, this is fantastic.” She sighed, closing her eyes to savor the slow, steady movements of his body. The Doctor wasn’t thrusting so much as he was rocking his entire body against her, causing her breasts to rub against the soft cotton of the sheets. “Doctor, this is-“    
  
“Just feel me, Rose.” His murmur was the only forewarning to him slowly increasing his speed. It wasn’t anywhere near fast, but still to much to be slow. Their first time was a marathon, but this was a leisurely jog. For the first time, Rose realized they were both silent, only making soft noises of approval and mutual surrender. She squeezed his strong fingers, gasping when he grazed his teeth along the back of her shoulder on an inward thrust. “Do you trust me, Rose, really trust me?” The Doctor’s lips brushed her ear, and Rose didn’t have to think.    
  
“You know I do. You’d never hurt me.” Rose didn’t understand his need for assurance, when he was being so tender and gentle with her. Then the Doctor’s lips pressed into her temple, and Rose felt the familiar, but rare, brushing of his thoughts against hers. “Yes.” She didn’t question his unspoken request, because she knew he wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t important. He never, ever, read her mind, only linking with her thoughts for brief communication of a plan or to make sure she was okay. He rolled his hips into her, making her keen at the new depth from this angle, as his thoughts trickled gently into her mind, and then Rose understood.    
  
The pleasure immediately began to double, then triple, as their thoughts mingled. With each thrust into her, each rock of her body against the sheets, more of the Doctor spread into her thoughts. The usual clipped words were gone (which she still needed to ask the Doctor why his inner voice was a posh, smooth accent instead of his brusque northern burr) replaced by a myriad of colors and the mental taste of emotions she’d never dreamed possible. “Oh...” Rose found herself purring as she felt herself, tight, impossibly hot, and soft around him while simultaneously feeling him stretch and fill her with each movement.    
  
_ I love your mind. _ The Doctor whispered in her ear, and Rose realized he hadn’t actually spoken because his lips were actually firmly wrapped around her lower one, and the voice was smooth and crisp all at once.  _ It’s positively radiant, my precious girl.  _ How could he call her radiant when his own mind was so full of flavors and colors and sensations that Rose was unable to distinguish her own from his. Then the words ceased, and she was enveloped in utter love, pleasure that was hers and his all together. This wasn’t making love, it was something far greater.    
  
The Doctor didn’t have to make himself be gentle. Yes, so many of his fantasies, most of them honestly, had been of the emotions between them snapping in a fury of heated passions. It was the necessity of this body, the remnants of the war that left him almost manic and constantly scrambling for any sensations that could temporarily lock away his rage and guilt. Yet, the moment Rose had asked him, in so many words, to have her gently, that necessity was no longer priority. It dissipated, drawing him back to days when gentility was his primary nature. As he stroked her fingers under his, worshipping the smooth, graceful curves of the the back of her neck and shoulders with his lips, the Doctor found himself more pure than he’d felt in centuries.    
  
Rose’s pleasure, her unconditional love and trust we’re singing across the telepathic link, was the balm he’d been searching for since he awoke years before. He reveled in it, savoring the flavor of her thoughts, deliciously satisfying like a rich banana pudding, but with a spicy edge of the wild traces of Time, and how it mingled with the candy floss flavor of her bare skin. He loved her, needed her in ways that had seemed almost shameful before, but now, like this, completely immersed in her body and thoughts, the Doctor found no shame. He found no guilt. There was nothing but a perfection that no religion in existence could dream of imagining. His soul sang, hearts pounding in time to her singular one, as she danced in his thoughts and pressed kiss after kiss to the bare skin of his arms and fingers.    
  
_ I love him, God, I love him. He loves me. I’ve never felt so loved. _ Rose’s scattered thoughts only served to reaffirm that he was doing everything right, that the way their bodies moved, filling the air with tiny gasps, gentle sighs, the unmistakable sounds of flesh against flesh, was what they had always been dancing towards, what they were meant to have. He knew, as she began to tremble under him, and brighten in his mind, that Rose would never leave him. The timelines made no sense, and he couldn’t really focus on them as her building climax was drowning out all other thought, but theirs were tangled as far as he could see, and somehow, backwards, disappearing into the charred remains of his war days.  _ Close, close, close, how does he do this to me? How can anything feel so good? _ _   
_   
__ This is how a Time Lord loves, my Rose, with all our beings. The Doctor buried his face in her neck as he let himself join her on her rapid ascent to the precipice. Her velvet, welcoming heat was fluttering around him, and he heard Rose’s breathing quicken. There, on the ledge of infinity, the Doctor wrapping their thoughts together, groaning into her supple flesh, and he tugged her with him over the edge into an explosion of release that contrasted brazenly with their gentle, physical joining. Her mind was a wildfire of stars, of fireworks blossoming into supernovas, as she cried out and arched her body off the sheets into him. The tidal waves of his own pleasure, that sweet, soul deep completion met hers, but instead of washing it out, he could feel it only intensify it for them both.    
  
Time stood still in his life, and the Doctor only existed in that moment, soaring, falling, drowning, and breathing in time to his Rose. There was nothing but her, but himself, swirling in consuming ecstasy, until it simmered into a delicate hum. Their thoughts grazed each other in lazy after glows, and he became vaguely aware that he had slid from her, rolled her over, and was kissing her so softly it surprised even him that he could be so delicate. “That was beautiful, Doctor.” Rose breathed, and he opened his eyes only to find she was stroking his cheeks. “You think in Gallifreyan when we make love. It’s the most beautiful sound in the universe.”    
  
“Didn’ realize tha’. Hopefully you felt enough of my emotions to understand wha’ I was saying.” He stroked her hair with his thumbs, wondering at what point his respiratory bypass had failed, because he was panting slightly. Rose didn’t answer, but she did giggle and slide her hands down his sides to squeeze his arse. That was all he needed to be assured she had, and he gave in to his selfish tendency to taste the skin just above her collarbone. Despite the high he was riding, the slight tang of mild dehydration and dropping nutrient levels in her skin mildly sobered him. “You’re hungry ‘nd thirsty, aren’ you?” Reluctantly, the Doctor rolled off of her, distracted by the probably almost negligible discomfort she must be feeling.    
  
“A little, wait, how’d you know?” Rose pushed up on her elbows, and the Doctor found his face breaking into a smug smirk at how thoroughly fucked and still stunningly gorgeous she looked with her makeup a mess and her hair wild and tangled. “Nevermind, you could taste it, yeah?” He nodded, offering her one of his ‘see, ‘m totally superior to all your pretty human boys’ looks. “You’re gonna make me get up ‘nd go eat ‘nd drink aren’ you?”    
  
“Yes, ‘cause I prefer to have you healthy ‘nd happy. Somehow, I doubt even my superior love makin’ skills are gonna keep you from bein’ grouchy in twenty minutes when you start feelin’ that hunger.” He laughed when she threw a pillow at him, catching it and smacking it against her pert arse when she slid off the bed and bent over to retrieve her clothes. “See, already gettin’ grumpy.” He scrambled off the bed himself, snagging his own trousers. Getting dressed proved to be far more difficult than undressing had, because Rose kept giving him long, lingering looks, and he was incapable of not kissing her fervently every time.    
  
While she was trying to finger comb her hair into something mildly presentable, the Doctor examined his bed. While functional and comfortable enough, he didn’t think it was suitable for her to sleep in every night. “Go start some lunch. ‘M gonna see about getting a more suitable bed in here. Shouldn’ take me long.”    
  
“I don’ need a better bed. This one is-“ Rose gave up her protests when the Doctor flashed her a look that said he was gonna do it regardless. “Fine, but don’t take too long. I might jus’ miss you.” She went up on her toes to kiss his cheek, giggling when he tickled her sides and pressed his lips to her hair. Then he gave her a firm swat to her jean clad rear, and Rose staggered her way out of the room. “I can’ believe this!” She hummed to herself, as she practically skipped to the galley. She couldn’t actually skip because her thighs were protesting slightly about being stretched and held in ways they hadn’t in forever. Rose wasn’t complaining, because they’d be used to it soon enough. She had a sneaky suspicion that despite how usually reserved her Doctor was, he was going to be insatiable for the foreseeable future. “Fine by me!” She giggled.    
  
“And she lives!” Jack’s laugh from where he was reclining at the table with his feet propped in a chair, sandwich in his hand, and a bottle of beer in the other made her jump. Rose felt her cheeks flush as he dropped his food on the plate and openly dragged his eyes over her body. “Damn, Rose, have you seen your neck?!” She nodded, unable to speak over her giggles as Jack surged to his feet and gave chase to where she had moved to the refrigerator. “That good huh? Come on, I need details! Don’t hold out on me.”    
  
“Five orgasms.” Rose flashed her her most satisfied smirk as she began dragging out things to make the Doctor’s favorite grilled sandwich. “And....” she dragged the word out, flipping her still messy hair back when he took the bread from her. “He wrote me a bloody poem while he was goin’ down on me, like a proper poem.”    
  
“Okay, that’s smooth. I may steal that trick-“    
  
“And we used telepathy the last round-“ Jack made a noise oddly similar to the one Rose was sure she’d made when the Doctor first used his tongue. “Like, literally the best two hours of my life.”    
  
“So, when are you up for trying my skills out, you know, so you can-“    
  
“Sorry, never.” Rose patted his head as she took the bread back and carried everything to the counter, feeling a bit like she was floating as Jack moved to stand across the island prep top from her. He looked more than a tad put out at her rejection.    
  
“Look, I can’t use telepathy to give you an orgasm, but-“    
  
“Jack, ‘m serious. I love ya to bits, and yes, you’re gorgeous and all, but ‘s never gonna happen.” Rose didn’t have to look up, from her task to know the Doctor had entered the galley. Her entire body shuddered, and there was this tiny tickle at the back of her mind that. She looked up anyways, biting her lip as her Time Lord scoffed at Jack. Then his eyes met hers, and Rose felt like she was melting inside. Then he was moving towards her.   
  
“He must have been really-“ Rose didn’t hear what else Jack said, because she was suddenly between the Doctor and the refrigerator, with his lips incessant against hers. She groaned as his tongue dove into her mouth, his fingers tight on her thighs as he hitched her right one up and gave a definitely possessive rock. Then, he freed her, leaving Rose a bit breathless and dazed. Perfect git that he was, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head.    
  
When Jack finally swam back into focus, Rose was surprised to see him laughing. “Finally! God, I’ve been trying to drive him jealous enough to make a move for months! Guess I should have insulted his manhood sooner.” Those blue eyes and Disney smile made her giggle as she attempted to resume her snack making while being half hugged half guarded by a territorial alien.    
  
“Rose, love, would you be upset if I threw him into a black hole?” The Doctor asked smoothly, before he loosened his grip enough to imply he would.    
  
“Terribly. Since you’re now my, not boyfriend... too weird, lover? Life partner?”   
  
“Plus one?” The Doctor offered quickly.    
  
“Plus one works., Jack’s been promoted to best friend. So yes, I’d be upset.” Rose bopped his hand with the butter knife she was using to spread condiments. Jack was still laughing like a maniac, having returned to his seat.    
  
“I can always find you a new one. You’re birthday’s comin’ up. I can get you one tha’s neutered.”    
  
“Doctor, we’re keepin’ him. You said I could, as long as he didn’ pee on the rug, ‘nd so far he hasn’t.” Rose winked at Jack, who had just choked on his beer as he tried to protest her insult. Then she turned in the Doctor’s arms and offered him half of the sandwich. “Besides, who else is gonna hold mum back when she finds out that we’re together?” Jack just had a way with Jackie, and Rose knew it was because he flirted with her as shamelessly and honestly as he did with everyone.    
  
“Good point. I guess he can stay, bu’ only because I love you too much ta say no.” He kissed her nose, and Rose giggled before taking a bite of her sandwich. Her life was finally perfect, and judging by the way the Doctor kept gazing down at her in wonder, she knew he felt the same way.    
  



End file.
